


Avatar: The Blue Flames

by EnterintotheBandom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), Airbending & Airbenders, Appa isn't Actually Appa but an Air Bison Named After Appa, Avatar Azula (Avatar), Azula Hallucinates Her Past Lives, Azula is a Bit Out of Character, But Basically Appa, But Some May Do It On Purpose, Dragons, However She's Grown Up Differently, Misgendering, No Deadnaming However, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Insertion of Fan-Made Avatars, Some Airbenders Survived, Trans Azula (Avatar), Usually Done by Characters who Don't Know, Waterbender Yue (Avatar), Yue (Avatar) Lives, no beta we die like lu ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: Being the favored heir hurt. Not because she didn’t want it no, quite the opposite, Azula hated that she was the heir because she was a prodigy and the second son. She wasn’t Ozai’s son, being called that made her want to throw up and cry. So, at the age of 8, she ran away, quickly changing her name to a name that fit her. Azula.She did not expect to survive by being picked up by a group of surviving air nomads, nor did she expect to turn out to be the avatar, but wonderfully for her, fate has a way of screwing everything up.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula escapes the fire nation, and meets some of the last airbenders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this to have something to do, so I don't exactly have a plan, but I thought I would post it! I have been reading a lot of Avatar Azula fics and wanted to make my own

The night Azula left was not special in any way. She was 8 years old, and all it took was her mother saying to Zuko, “and even if he’s mean sometimes, he’s still your brother-” after an argument where Zuko hit Azula in retaliation. 

It had been years of pent up frustration that she no one saw her as she really was, and with that, she ran away. She threw away her father telling her when he was firelord (despite Uncle Iroh being older), Azula would be firelord over Zuko. While she was pleased, she realized he didn’t mean Firelord Azula.

“You made the right choice kid…” A man, a middle aged water bender in a Polar-Bear Dog Fur, had said to her. He wasn’t real, but it was comforting.

The first thing she did outside of the capital was sell her crown to the first person outside the capital who was willing to pay a lot and asked no questions. She then bought girl clothes, stopped wearing her hair in the traditionally male style, and pull her bangs down to frame her face. She hoped it would make her look more feminine to onlookers. 

However, life did not go so smoothly afterwards. First, Azula was robbed for everything she had, then, she caught some illness, and found herself laying on the side of a path, covered in a blanket she stole, just waiting for something. She didn’t want to imagine death, but it was probably what was next.

That was until a kind looking old woman, with two younger women following her, found the girl.

“Oh goodness darling are you alright?” The woman asked, kneeling down to Azula. Azula could only cough and shake her head in response. 

“Yangtso we can’t-” One of the younger women was cut off by the other.

“Polen! She may die!”

“But she’s fire nation!”

“She’s a child!” 

The old woman, Yangtso it seemed, rolled her eyes at her companions, and picked up the poor sick child. 

“Polen! Yerru! We are helping her.” She said.

“We are not putting her on Heru-” Polen started, but it seemed she was out voted, as Yerru and Yangtso began walking, Yangtso cradling Azula close. Funny… was this what Zuko felt when mother did it for him?

Azula was surprised by what she saw next, which was a giant animal of some sort, with an arrow on its forehead, six legs, and looked, very friendly. 

Yerru hopped up, a bit faster than Azula would assume possible, and Yongtso handed Azula up to Yerru, and Yerru laid her down on the animal’s sattle, putting a bedroll under her head.

“You must be hungry…” Yerru muttered, before pulling out some fruit Azula didn’t recognize. It made Azula’s mouth water, and the moment Yerru handed it to her, Azula started quickly eating it.

She did not even realize that with a yip yip from Polen, the animal took to the sky, and Yongtso took over caring for Yerru while Yerru bickered with Polen. 

“No one at home is going to like having a fire nation girl in the temple..” Polen said as Azula finished the fruit. 

“The alternative was letting a child die, Polen. I’m sure they’ll agree that this was for the best…”

Azula couldn’t stay awake longer, and fell asleep to the sound of the bickering.

***

When she woke, Azula found a young man taking care of her.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” He said with a kind smile. She felt a lot better now, and she now noticed that he looked similar to the three women, who all did not look like fire nation natives, their eyes were grey.

“Where am I..?” Azula asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

“The southern air temple child, are you feeling better? You’ve been sleeping for so long..” The man asked.

“Yes…” Azula then processed the first part. “Air temple..?”

“Yes, my sisters and mother brought you here..” The boy said.

Azula remembered everything that had been said about airbenders, why they were destroyed, and she recognized the robes the man wore from her textbooks. 

“Are you an airbender..?” She asked.

“Yes-” The boy was cut off.

“Meng! Don’t tell her that!” Polen yelled, as she rushed into the room, followed by a woman who looked to be from the water tribe, and a man who looked to be from the earth kingdom, though they were all wearing the same robes. 

Meng raised an eyebrow and looked down at Azula, seemingly seeing if she would correct Polen. When she didn’t, Meng gave a silent nod before looking to his sister.

“Polen she’s a child, even if she were to return to the fire nation, no one would believe her!” Meng said.

“Rahu, Kyoto, you agree right? She shouldn’t be here!” Polen said, looking back at the other two.

“As long as she doesn’t try to hurt anyone.” The earth kingdom man, Rahu, said.

“She’s a child Polen, and she isn’t the first fire nation child we’ve picked up.” The water nation woman, Kyoto said.

“Loso and Ru are air benders however! This girl has no proof of being one!” 

“She’s safer here like mother said. What is your name?” Meng turned back to Azula. She had to pause to remember a moment.

The memory of one of the few times she and Zuko weren’t against each other. 

“I want to be a princess.”

“Then what would I call you?”

“Azula…” She remembered Zuko as she said the name. “I’d like to stay here…” Meng accepted her quickly enough, he had to have known… She wanted to stay in a place where she would be accepted.

“Well, Azula, welcome to the Southern Air Temple.”

***

The temple did not have many people, and they did not use most of it. Azula counted a total of 45 people, soon to be 46 as Meng’s wife was heavy with child. They seemed to be from all over. However, Azula was the only one who wasn’t an airbender. 

She felt like she was an outsider. Not for the first time in her life. When she was with Ty Lee and Mai it never felt right. Ty Lee was likely to grow up to be wedded to Azula, Ty Lee’s family wanted one of their seven identical children to be fire nation royalty, and Mai was only around for Zuko anyway… It felt like they were obligated to play with her. Like they’d rather be anywhere else.

And that only continued in the air temple. While she sat with the other 12 children to be taught by Kyoto about the ways of air nomads, none of them payed her any mind. The robes did not help. Offering to have her head shaved like the other children did not help, and Azula considered falling back to the mask of anger and hatred she had used before she ran away. Because without it, she just stared and never spoke. 

She had to sit out during the actual lessons. She hadn’t told them she was a firebender. The rumors of the second prince (the princess, but no one would ever say that) of the fire nation bending blue fire had to have made it to them. It would give her away, especially to Meng, who knew…

She always sat alone, until another child sat beside her with a toothy grin. Her name was Sangyal, and she reminded Azula too much of Ty Lee.

And yet, Sangyal became her first friend. First real friend who had no obligation to be her friend.

***

“And, you stand like this.” Sangyal said, demonstrating one of the airbending stances which Azula had seen the air benders practicing. Meng’s wife was giving birth, and most of the adults were with her, while others were busy with duties around the temple. That left all the children in the courtyard, only watched by the air bison. 

“Hmpt, these air bending stances seem weak..” Azula said, but followed along. Sangyal seemed to know she was harsh, and ignored it. Her smile, a tooth now missing from it, did not falter.

“They might be compared to others, but the point is they work.”

“And what, you think this is going to get me to airbend?”

“Well, maybe it will. There’s always the possibility, but if they don’t, maybe you can turn it into something else… Like maybe you’ll be an acrobat!” 

“No.”

“Dancer?”

“No.”

“Okay.. Well, here, bring your hand forward, think of freedom… From all your worries and- Ah you've heard what Kyoto says... Do that.” Sangyal began to demonstrate. Azula observed, and noticed the young airbender she had been hallucinating since she first arrived. Bald, airbending master tattoos she had only been told about in stories, he followed Sangyal’s lead, and Sangyal airbended. 

“Your turn!” Sangyal said, gesturing to Azula.

Azula humored her, and with a very dramatic expression, did exactly as Sangyal did.

“Come on Azula, you aren’t even thinking of freedom!” Sangyal said.

“Fine fine!” She said.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and thought back to when Meng took her silence as a ‘yes, I am a girl.’ When he did not bring it up to the people in the room, nor herself. 

She did the stance again, and followed through. 

“Azula you did it!” Sangyal said, and Azula opened her eyes. 

She saw the leaves of the three above her moving with the wind that came from her fingers.

No.

No that wasn’t possible. 

Sangyal didn’t notice her distress, and hugged her. 

“I knew you were an airbender!” Sangyal said, hopping a bit. 

No one could bend two elements. 

Azula pushed Sangyal off her and screamed, pushing a hand forward and sending a ball of blue fire forward. It did not hurt anyone, but it scared all of the airbending children and some of the bison, and there was Polen, who likely had come out to announce the baby…

***

Azula was dragged by the arm to Yongtso, while Sangyal ran after.

“Polen!” Sangyal shouted.

“Let me go!” Azula yelled as she struggled.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Yongtso asked as Azula was tossed to the ground in front of her.

“She’s an ashmaker!” Polen said, throwing Azula to the ground in front of Yongtso. “She threw a fireball at the other children!”

“She airbended!” Sangyal yelled.

“Impossible, she’s a fire bender!” Polen yelled at Sangyal.

Yongsto looked between the three.

“Azula, come with me.” Yongtso said, putting her hand out and taking Azula’s. “Polen, return to your brother and sister in law. Sangyal, you may accompany your friend.”

***

Azula expected punishment, but instead, she was in a room, and a basket of toys were put in front of her. Sangyal sat beside her, putting a hand out to her. She wasn’t weak, she didn’t need emotional support. It was a basket of toys.

“Azula, you are going to pick out four toys. Be sure to search through it. The best toys are always at the bottom.” Yongtso said with a smile. 

Azula looked at her weirdly, before looking down into the basket.

She began digging around, and eventually found a turtle whistle. Something in the back of her mind told her she had to have it, so she placed it to her side and continued looking. She never wanted to play instruments, but that flute was hers…

The next thing she came across was a shinged, handmade doll. It looked so old, and ugly, but it went next to the turtle whistle. 

She looked at Yongtso, and she had an unreadable expression.. Was she being judged?

Azula hesitated, before reaching for the third toy that caught her eye. A bag of marbles. She never cared for marbles, but these specific marbles seemed… important. They went alongside the other two toys.

Finally… A.. Rock. There was a rock at the bottom of the basket. Who would play with a rock?!

Apparently Azula, as that rock was the last thing she pulled out.

“Good choices Azula.” Yongtso gave her a kind smile.

“My rock!” An elderly male voice in the back of her head said. She glanced to the side to see an elderly air bender with a long beard, smiling down at the rock. 

“Was.. that a test?” Azula asked, ignoring the old man, but Yongtso had taken the basket and walked away, leaving Sangyal and Azula alone.

“What was that?” Azula asked.

“The test to see if you’re the avatar. And you passed.” Sangyal said, smiling slightly.

***  
The Ceremony was not what she had been expecting at all. Everyone, including Meng, his wife, and his newborn daughter, were all there, sitting in the courtyard as Azula was brought before them by Yongtso, dressed in clothes that apparently were worn by Avatar Roku. They were too big, but they felt familiar. 

Polen was sitting up front glaring. It seemed she wasn’t pleased by Azula’s title of avatar. 

“Usually this ceremony is held for airbending avatars, who will be sent to the water tribes to learn waterbending, but, for the first time since Avatar Sangyal-” Sangyal had been named after that avatar. “Have we held a ceremony for a fire bender avatar, but Azula, who we took in when she was sick, has passed the test, and will begin her airbending training here at the Southern Air Temple.” Yongtso said. “Sangyal, as you are easily a master of your class, and Yerru, being one of our masters overall, you two will help her train.” 

***

Azula would be 14 by the time she had mastered airbending. She had made sure to practice her perfect fire bending so she wouldn’t get rusty, and it was announced she would be beginning her journey. 

Sangyal was chosen to travel with her, and while Azula would never admit it, she was happy to have Sangyal come along. When Azula had first arrived, she had found a young air bison who seemed to like her. She lovingly named her Appa II, those she wasn’t sure who the original Appa was, if there was one at all.

In the years leading up to this moment, Polen had only grown colder, and one day, she disappeared from the temple all together. She had not been seen in months, and in the back of Azula’s head, she wondered what happened to the woman. 

“Azula!” Sangyal said. “Come on!” 

Azula snapped out of it and hopped onto Appa II. It was time to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Hopefully I can keep this going!


	2. The Southern Watertribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to the northern water tribe, Sangyal and Azula get turned around, and stuck in the southern water tribe. There they meet the last southern water bender, her brother, and a scarred firebender set on capturing the avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter a lot sooner than I thought I would! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do apologize in advance if anyone's ooc, I hopefully got them as close as possible.

“Sangyal! I hate you!” Azula screamed as she tried to keep a hold of Appa II saddle. 

“I’m sorry! It didn’t look like a blizzard!” Sangyal screamed back from where she was trying to steer Appa II. 

“You’re supposed to be the one who knows what she’s doing!!” 

There was a flash of lightning nearby, and the ensuing thunder caused Sangyal to scream, and the wind only got worse. 

“We aren’t going to die!” The young airbending boy screamed, though it wasn’t a hallucination but a memory. Azula found the world around her fade, as she was suddenly riding a different bison, steering it, and looking back towards a few monks sitting on the back, some seemingly children.

“Come on buddy you can do this!” The boy said, turning back to see if he could see through the storm. Azula couldn’t see anything, so she assumed he couldn’t either.

“Aang!” One of the monks screamed, but this was only before the bison began to plunge into the cold waters, and Aang was thrown off, along with the other monks. Aang hit something hard before sinking into the water, and his vision went dark.

That was when Azula hit the ground.

The snow was so thick that it managed to break her fall, but that didn’t stop it from hurting. She wasn’t even aware she had fallen off Appa II. The snow still pelted her hard, and she tried to stand, her legs, arms and back aching from the fall.

“Sangyal! Appa?!” Azula screamed when she finally stood. She looked around for anything, but she could barely see a foot in front of her anyway.

She tried to light her hand on fire to get some light, but the wind blowing so hard only put it out. 

“This way!” Azula heard that voice over everything, and looked to see a hallucination of a young water tribe woman, though she was paler than the others she had hallucinated in the past and her eyes were grey. She gestured for Azula to come her way, and Azula did.

She followed the woman to the silhouette of a wrecked ship. Azula saw quick flashes of the woman wrecking it with her water bending as she searched for a way in, and luckily found an entrance. 

Once she was inside, she could light her hand to see, and try and find somewhere or something warm so she could wait out the storm. 

She found the old barracks, and blankets… Azula quickly wrapped herself in them and shivered, until exhaustion put her to sleep.

***

Sangyal hadn’t noticed whenever Azula fell off, she just looked back, and she was gone.

“Azula!” Sangyal screamed, not realizing Appa II had begun a downward descent in her confusion. 

They crashed hard into something made of snow, and Sangyal was knocked out by the impact.

The first thing she heard when she woke up, was a boy, screaming.

“My watchtower!” 

***

Azula woke to one of her hallucinations looking her in the eyes. It was the water bender with the burnt face. 

“The southern water tribe should teach you well.” She said.

“Except they don’t exist anymore Vekona.” Said an Earth Bender boy who was leaning on the wall. He had to have been the most recent. “At least in the way you think they can train Vekona.”

“They always survive.” Vekona said. “They survived my brother.”

“Your brother was one man with an army of idiots helping him pretend to be the avatar, plus they trained your brother and his waterbender friends. The fire nation decimated the southern water tribe and took all the water benders after Hama died. It was all my mother talked about while we cared for some of the refugees.”

“Haru.” There was an airbender sitting on the bed. He seemed to have eaten well in his lifetime. “Leave it alone.”

“You’re one to talk, Nu. You haven’t helped any of us! Not even Vekona! She came after you for spirits sake!” 

“She got all the wisdom she needed from Salai.” Nu said. “None of us were needed.

“Will you all shut up?!” Azula asked, putting her hands to her ears. “I’d like to have silence before I freeze to death!”

The hallucinations all looked towards her again.

“Are you seriously considering freezing to death?” Haru asked.

Azula glared at the man, then towards Vekona and Nu.

“You’re the avatar Azula, I’m sure you don’t need figments of your own mind taking on the faces of your past lives to tell you that.” Vekona said, and Nu nodded along.

“Are you going to leave Appa II and Sangyal to die out there?” Nu asked.

“Stop it!” Azula screamed and covered her ears. She closed her eyes tight and when she finally opened them again, the three were gone.

She felt hopeless. Why did she have to be the avatar? If she hadn’t run away when she did, her father would have killed her. If he didn’t, she’d be a weapon under a name she didn’t want to ever hear again. Now here she was, freezing to death in an abandoned, destroyed fire nation ship, only master of two elements, and she hadn’t done anything.

She suddenly remembered a conversation she had with Palen after her avatar ceremony...

Palen was right.

She was a terrible avatar.

***

“I don’t care what it is or who she is, they’ve destroyed my watchtower!” Yelled the water tribe boy from the lump that apparently was once a watchtower.

“If you would stop crying over that watchtower and listen for a second you’d realize her friend is missing!” Said his younger sister, crossing her arms at her brother. 

“Who cares about her friend?! She’s not dressed for the weather, so her friend is probably dead!” 

Sangyal was just staring at the two, petting Appa II. 

“She can’t be dead!” She yelled at the two. “I’m going to look for her, whether you help me or not!” 

She then felt a large fur put on her, and she turned to see Kanna, who had promised to find her something warm while her grandchildren bickered.

“Bring her back here when you find her. She’ll be cold and hungry.” She said. She hadn’t sounded warm and welcoming like the older airbenders, she sounded dull, but that didn’t make Sangyal think any less of her. 

“Thank you Kanna.”

“Just call me Gran-Gran.” 

“I’ll come with you!” Katara said. “Two eyes are better than one!” 

“Absolutely not Katara! We don’t even know her!” Sokka shouted.

“Sangyal.”

“What was that?”

“My name is Sangyal. Now you know me. Come on, if we wait any longer, Azula’s going to freeze to death.” Sangyal said, before hopping up onto Appa II.

Katara looked between Sangyal and her brother, before climbing up onto the air bison after her.

“Katara!” Sokka yelled, but Sangyal flicked the leads.

“Appa, yip yip!” 

And with that, the air bison began her ascent, but not before sneezing all over Sokka.

***

The humming had caught Azula’s attention, and brought her out of her funk. She was halfway down the hall when she realized she was even following it. 

It was coming from what looked to be the main deck. 

She entered the deck, and noticed in the far corner was a box on a shelf. The top was off, like someone tried to grab it before dying or running away. 

Coward.

Azula got up close, and looked inside the box.

It looked like an egg wrapped in blankets.

It hummed like it was alive.

Azula picked it up out of the box, and felt that it was warm. She felt a strong connection.

“You’re mine.” Azula muttered, holding the egg close. She covered the top of the egg and began walking back out of the room.

Only to trip.

She caught herself by flipping over and landing on her back so the egg would be unharmed, but she heard the doors begin to shut, and through a hole in the ceiling, she saw a flare arc up into the sky.

Huh. Maybe this crew wasn’t as dumb as she had thought. 

***

“What’s that?!” Sangyal asked, looking out at the flare and destroyed ship.

“An old fire nation ship that the hurricane bender took down when the fire nation first attacked… someone must have been inside…” Katara looked around. “Oh spirits this can’t be good…”

“Azula!”

Sangyal turned the air bison to head in that direction.

Appa II got overhead just in time for Azula to fly out on jets of fire, screaming and holding a bundle of blankets in her hands.

Sangyal rushed to the side of Appa II as Azula flew up beside her, and before her jets went out, Sangyal pulled Azula onto the bison.

“Azula! Are you alright?!” Sangyal asked as she quickly wrapped the fur Gran-Gran provided around her. The bundle of blankets concealing the egg were shoved into Azula’s bag before Sangyal could see what it was.

“Cold, angry…” Azula muttered, then pointed at Katara, who was trying to sit as far from Azula as possible. “Who’s that?”

“Katara, Appa and I crashed into her village.” 

“What did you do in there?!” Katara asked.

“I was hiding from the blizzard!”

“You must have set off a trap…” 

“Hey, Azula, Katara..? Look…” Sangyal said, before pointing to a lone fire nation ship a ways away, which was turning to head towards the village. 

***

“Finally.” Said the boy behind the telescope, following the moving air bison back towards the village. “Uncle, do you realize what this means?”

“I won’t get to finish my game?” The old man asked from the table where he had his game setup.

“It means we’ve found where the Avatar is…” The boy smirked.

The smirk was for show however. This avatar, he had to be the one who flew out of the ship.. The blue flames reminded him all too much of his sister... He had one of the missing posters in his room. It had the wrong name, but if he tried to change it, his uncle or another crew member would notice. And what was the point of dirtying his name even more by vandalizing it, or possibly revealing his sister to his father, and possibly get all her honor taken away after her assumed death? Sadly, he couldn’t preserve her true identity and preserve her honor.

“Finally, after all this time...” Zuko muttered as he watched the bison land.

***

“What did you do?!” Sokka yelled once Katara, Sangyal, and Azula hopped off Appa II. He had face paint on and a boomerang in one hand, a club in the other.

“We weren’t on the ship! Azula hid in there to escape the storm and must have set off a trap by accident!” Sangyal said. 

“I knew you and your friend would be in trouble. I’m banishing you two from the tribe!” 

“Sokka! You can’t banish them on a mistake!” Katara said.

“I can banish them on endangering the tribe! She destroyed my watchtower, and she, I don’t know, brought a fire nation ship right for us?!” 

Sangyal looked at Azula, and Azula looked at her. Sangyal gestured with her head towards the bickering siblings, as if saying ‘tell them who you are.’

Azula shook her head. If they found out, then they could easily just turn her over to the fire nation.

Sangyal got a look, then looked back.

“I’m the Avatar.” Sangyal said.

That stopped the two in their tracks.

“What?” Katara asked, and they had even gained the attention of the other people, who had been preparing.

Azula stared at Sangyal with her mouth wide open.

“But-But you’re like 13!” Katara said. “The avatar should be-”

“Look, I don’t want to explain what happened, but the cycle started over. I’m a new airbender. The last fire nation avatar died 13 years ago, unknown, and good for her.” Sangyal said. “Azula here will be my fire bending teacher, my parents saved her when she was young. I need a water bending teacher.”

“But the airbenders are dead.” Sokka said.

“Not all of them. Many escaped.” 

Azula was dumbfounded, not only by the fact Sangyal was so ready and willing to pretend to be the avatar, but that Katara and Sokka were buying this. Sangyal was a horrible liar. 

“I could teach you!” Katara said.

“You’re a water bender?” Azula asked.

“Yes, I’m, at least the last southern water bender we know of.” Katara said. “I-I’m not a master but I could teach you the basics.”

“Katara we have more pressing issues, like the fire nation ship coming towards us!” Sokka said. 

“Here, it was our fault, Azula and I will help protect you.”

“Excuse me-”

Before Azula could protest, Sangyal grabbed Azula by the wrist and ran her out of the ice wall, though they heard Sokka yell something about girls being too weak, and Azula considered turning and shooting a fireball at him.

However, Sokka ran after them, while Katara yelled after, but stayed back. They reached about where the ship would be docking and stopped, getting into defensive positions. 

“If you survive this, you’re still banished for this.” Sokka hissed at Azula. Sangyal didn’t seem to hear.

“Whatever.” Azula said, rolling her eyes.

The ground suddenly shook as the ship hit land. The walkway was dropped, and a few of the other villagers, Katara and Kanna included, came out of the ice wall. 

Down the walkway came a few soldiers, led by a teenager. Despite his helmet, Azula could see the scar on his face.

Heh, he looked like a failed Avatar Vekona lookalike, where Avatar Vekona that entire side of her face burnt, this boy only had the skin around his eye burnt.

Azula and Sangyal stood their ground, but with a battle cry, ran towards the teen with his club ready, only for the club to be kicked out of his hand, and a kick to his chest put him in the snow.

The boy looked at the group, the frightened villagers and the two obvious outsiders.

“Where is he?!” The boy yelled. He then pointed at Kanna. “He should be that old, master of all four elements, where are you hiding him?!” 

Azula stayed in her stance, and Sangyal wasn’t as quick to pretend to be the avatar as she was for Sokka and Katara. No one else spoke as Sokka began to recover.

An arc of flame was released from the boy with a spin, causing everyone to scream and duck to avoid it. Azula didn’t flinch, but she dropped her stance slightly to avoid it. Even after so long, the unflinching reaction to fire was something that stuck with her. 

“I know you’re hiding him!” The boy yelled. 

Sokka lets out another cry, and Sokka is once again sent flying, though he avoids the blast of fire sent after him, and throws a boomerang at the boy, though it misses. Azula gives him a bitter look as she returns to her full stance.

Sokka suddenly has a spear, and is rushing the boy once again, only for the spear to be taken, and the blunt end used to send him back to the ground. The spear is then broken, and the pieces thrown to the snow. 

Then there is a loud cling, and the boy is sent staggering forward, adjusting his helmet. It seemed the boomerang worked somehow, and Sokka smirks at the boy, and Azula notices the boomerang at his feet.

Two fire daggers appear in the boy’s hand, before a huge gust of wind blows him backwards.

“You want the avatar?! Well here I am!” Sangyal screamed at him, before using her airbending to blow snow towards them, hopefully giving off the illusion of waterbending. 

The boy recovered, and he looked slightly startled.

“You..? You’re just a kid!” He yelled.

“I’m 13! And you’re just a teenager!” 

However, before Zuko could retaliate, or get his men to do it for him, Sangyal stepped forward more.

“If it’s me you want, then it’s me you’ll have.” 

“Sangyal!” Azula yelled, looking at her friend with shock.

“Take care of Appa.” Sangyal said, tossing the fur off her back and putting her hands up. The look given to Azula told her that Sangyal expected her to go on finding a waterbending teacher.

Sangyal was restrained by two of the men, and the boy glared down Azula, before everyone returned to the ship. Azula just stared as it began to float away, as Sokka and everyone else returned to the village.

“Azula I’m so-” Katara said, but Azula screamed, breathing bright blue fire into the air, before trying to run back to the village.

“Azula what are you-”

“We’re going after her!” 

“Well one of you came to your senses.” Sokka said, and the two girls looked to see him pulling a canoe.

“We are not taking that after a fire nation ship.” Azula said.

“And you have a better mode of transportation?” Sokka asked.

“That’s what Appa’s for.” 

***

Sangyal kept her head high the entire walk down to the prison, but the second she was left alone in there, she covered her face and cowared in the corner. She did the right thing… If she was captured, the fire nation would not think to search for Azula when she went to the Northern Water Tribe, or the Earth Kingdom. She could master those elements. Then, if the firelord didn’t kill her, Azula would save Sangyal! Right?

A knock came at the door, and it opened a bit to reveal a kind looking old man. 

“You must be the prisoner.” 

“Who are you..?” Sangyal asked as the man entered, showing a tray of tea.

“You can call me Iroh. I wish to speak with the so-called avatar.” He said, sitting and pouring the tea, offering a cup to Sangyal. She very slowly came up and took the cup.

“I’m sure you’ll have enough time for that… I’m not going anywhere…” Sangyal said.

“I am surprised you haven’t attempted an escape. You’re an airbender, you could easily have defeated those guards with your hands behind your back, there’s a legend that Avatar Kyoshi took on a whole group in close quarters using nothing but airbending.” He then pointed to a bracelet on Sangyal’s wrist. A silver arrow, in place of actual tattoos as the airbenders had yet to find knowledge of how to do the tattoos. “You’re a master I’d assume.”

“If I escaped, you’d attack the water tribe, thinking I went back there for my bison.” Sangyal said, before drinking from the cup.

“I know a lie when I hear one. A nephew of mine always thought himself as a good liar, but I always knew when a lie left his mouth.” Iroh said, though he waited till Sangyal had swallowed her tea so she wouldn't spit or choke. This was no reason to waste good tea. “You’re defending the real avatar.”

Sangyal stared at him, but he simply sipped his tea longer.

“I do not care for where you go after this, but if my nephew brings you back, and his father discovers you are a fake, not only will you be killed, but I have no doubt my nephew will be killed. My brother does not mind losing another son, he has a young daughter who has shown evidence of being better than his sons were, and she would simply take his place, if she hasn't already. There is a lifeboat on the upper decks.” Iroh said, and seeing that Sangyal had finished her tea, he stood and took the tray. “He can not alert the fire lord that he is hunting the avatar, but you would rather have him hunting you than you both killed by the fire lord.”

And with that, Iroh left, leaving the door unlocked, and unguarded.

***

The deck was mostly empty when Appa II flew over it, that was until a huge gust of wind sent two soldiers off the deck, and there ran Sangyal, being chased by a lot of fire nation soldiers, including the failed Avatar Vekona lookalike as Azula observed.

“Well, that’s one half of the plan down.” Sokka said, before Azula landed Appa II on the deck. As Sangyal rushed towards Appa II, Azula hoped over her and blasted the oncoming soldiers with her blue fire. 

Through the smoke and steam from the deck, the failed Avatar Vekona lookalike jumped at Azula, his helmet was off, and he was swinging it at her, an odd plan, but Azula froze up, as seeing his full face up close caused something inside her to force her back into thoughts of her childhood in the fire nation. 

The helmet hit the side of Azula’s head, knocking her to the ground.

“Azula!” Sangyal shouted, sending air towards the firebender still standing, who turned his attention to her.

Azula pushed herself upward, and when she turned, her eyes where completely white and glowing.

The firebender did not expect for the ship to rock harshly and water splash on to deck, or for a wind as strong as a hurricane to send him flying off the deck.

Any other fire nation soldiers were taken out when Azula turned, and blasted the walls of ice on either side of the ship with fire, causing an avalanche. 

Once this had been done, Azula slumped forward, but was quickly grabbed and dragged onto Appa II.

“Yip yip!” Sangyal screamed, and Appa II took to the skies.

“That… was amazing! How did you do that?!” Katara asked.

“Huh..?” Azula asked, just seeming exhausted.

“It was the avatar state.” Sangyal said.

“But you said-”

“I lied. Azula here is the avatar.”

Katara looked at Sangyal, then to Azula, who Sokka was laying down near the supplies Gran-Gran had given them before they left.

“Well… I didn’t expect that..” Sokka said.

“You.. should have… Sangyal can’t.. Lie to save her life…” Azula said, before her eyes closed and it seemed she went to sleep.

***

Zuko, shivering and wet, finally climbed back aboard the ship to see the damage. There was his uncle. 

“Seems we lost her..” Iroh said.

“That fire bender that was with her, she was the avatar!” Zuko said. 

“Hmpt, I thought that airbender was lying.” 

“And you didn’t tell me?!” 

“Wouldn’t have done much good.” Iroh shrugged. “The avatar would have done this to us anyway.”

Zuko glared at his uncle, then barked orders at his men.

“I want us free within the hour, we can’t lose the avatar!” He yelled, before blasting some of the fallen ice with his fire, narrowly missing one of his crewmates.

“I will capture the avatar and restore my honor..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have made way too many avatars for this, so there are going to be a lot. 
> 
> Also, Appa II is not Azula's spirit guide, but we'll be meeting her real guide soon enough...


	3. The Egg and What's Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has visions of a past life as they arrive to Kyoshi Island, and while there, Azula's egg cracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm combining The Southern Air Temple and The Warriors of Kyoshi into a two parter purely on Kyoshi Island that goes sorta differently since Azula was already at the temple. Also, Azula's mask sorta drops a bit so she may seem more ooc than usual, but happiness makes you act differently you know?

Going the right direction finally, the journey was easier than it began.

“So, she’s already mastered firebending and airbending?” Katara asked, looking at Azula’s sleeping form. 

“Yes, one of the elders brought her home after going to the fire nation for supplies, we didn’t know she was a fire bender until I taught her a basic air bending move, and she seemed to realize it was odd to bend two elements.” Sangyal explained. “She seemed to have mastered fire bending young.”

“Have you ever heard of a fire bender with blue fire?” Sokka asked.

“One, the missing prince of the fire nation could apparently bend blue fire. Seems to be a newer thing, maybe only the most powerful firebenders can.” Sangyal said.

Katara looked towards Azula.

One of the most powerful fire benders, and the avatar. Wouldn’t that be something.

***

“I want repairs done as soon as possible..” Zuko said to the men around him, including his uncle. They were docked at an Earth Kingdom port, and two larger warships were docked on either side of them. “I don’t want to stay too long or we will lose her trail.”

“Zuko, I’m sure we will catch up to the ava-” Iroh started, only to be cut off.

“Hush! If word gets out, every fire nation soldier with half a brain will be hunting her.” He hished. “We don’t need anyone getting in the way!”

“Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?” 

“Captain Zhao…” Zuko greeted, turning to the man who was approaching. He wasn’t happy in the slightest to see the man.

“It’s commander now. And General Iroh! Great hero of our nation.” Zhao gave a bow to Iroh. 

Iroh returned the bow with more self control than Zuko had ever had the past 3 years.

“Retired general.” Iroh responded.

“The Fire Lord’s brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?” Zhao asked with a smirk.

“Our ship is being repaired.” Iroh gestured towards the ship.

“That’s quite a bit of damage.” 

“Yes. You wouldn’t believe what happened. Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened!” Zuko said, taking his uncle off guard, only for him to turn it back on Zuko, who quickly had to think of a lie, about an Earth Kingdom ship.

Which only made Zhao interested, and he asked for details over drinks.

Zuko refused, but his Uncle reprimanded him, and they had to go with.

***

She was stood on the ice outside the southern water tribe again, only it was different, it was bigger. There were more people, flinging ice at incoming fire nation ships. 

“Hama don’t-” A woman said as she grabbed her shoulder.

“I have to Kanna.” She said, before she ran, hoping upwards using jets of snow to lift her.

Once she was over the water, water came up and cycled around her legs, keeping her up. She closed her eyes for a moment, before lifting her arms, and bringing a huge wave to disburse the ships, even flipping them over.

She looked towards the closest ship, and rose water towards it, pushing it into the land, then sending ice through the hull, then she turned to the remaining ships. 

She lifted both hands, then began rotating them, releasing a hurricane onto the ships.

The ships were decimated, only a few survivors, seemingly turning to escape.

Except one.

She didn’t realize it until she felt a pain in her chest, and she realized she had been fired upon with arrows, and the water spout below her collapsed, and she fell into the ocean.

***

Before Azula hopped on Appa II to save Sangyal, Gran-Gran had stood there, looking at her, and something in the bag of her head .

“I’m sorry Kanna.”

Gran-Gran seemed confused, but before she could speak, Azula said more.

“I’m sorry for leaving you, and I’m sorry I failed.” 

Gran-Gran’s eyes flashed with recognition. 

“Hama..?” She asked, not loud enough for her grandchildren to hear.

Azula stared at her for a moment, then hopped up on to Appa II.

***

“Who was Hama?” Azula asked, suddenly sitting up.

“Azula you’re alright!” Sangyal said, only for Azula to snap her head towards Katara and Sokka.

“Who was Hama?”

“She- Hama the Hurricane Bender? She was the most power waterbender we had when the fire nation was attacking our tribe. She held them off, until she was killed. After that all the water benders were taken, I hadn’t been born yet.. Gran-Gran was good friends with her before she died..” 

“She was the water avatar before me.” Azula said.

“What?” Sokka asked, eyes wide open. 

“She used the avatar state to create those hurricanes. I think she practiced in private, getting just good enough to start on the next elements, she used air bending to help make the hurricanes. I think she was planning to leave to take on the firelord before she died.” 

“Not directly after that attack, I was planning to go find an earth bender to strengthen my earth bending, but after that I’d take on the fire lord..” Hama said. She was sitting behind Katara. Azula began wondering why she could relay memories if she wasn’t real, but she tapped her head and pointed to Azula’s.

Right. Past lives.

“The avatar died protecting our tribe and no one even knew it..” Katara said. “She deserved more than an ice statue that fell to ruin when the fire nation took the water benders…”

“When we destroy the fire lord, she’ll get a proper statue.” Azula said. Oh, right, that was the end of that mission, facing her grandfather. 

Surely he wouldn’t recognize her. The last time he saw her she was eight, and still masquerading as his third grandson. There was no way he’d recognize her.

And if she did…

Well she’d be screwed.

And then there was Father, Mother, Zuko, and Uncle Iroh. After she killed her grandfather, Uncle Iroh would be firelord, if Azula didn’t dethrone the entire family… 

Father wouldn’t be a good firelord, Mother didn’t have the right… Maybe Zuko…

Zuko may have been weak and stupid, but deep down he was good, he knew things were bad, Azula saw it in his eyes whenever news of the war made it back to the family, even at 10 he knew. Azula used to make fun of him for it, and no matter how much he lied she knew.

But now, now that she had spent the last 6 years as an air nomad, she looked back on Zuko with more found eyes. He could be firelord, and She could just be Avatar Azula, instead of Firelord- 

Remembering that name made her feel super uncomfortable in her own body, and she forced herself to think of anything else.

“Guys, I think we’re going to need to land, Appa’s getting tired.” Sangyal said.

“What even is there to land on?” Sokka asked.

“Kyoshi Island.” Sangyal said, pointing to the map.

“I thought you didn’t know where you were going!” Sokka said.

“I don’t, I can just see Kyoshi Island from here.” Sangyal then smiled back at them. “And we can ride the giant koi fish!”

“Sangyal we can’t stop for that.” Azula asked.

“We need to stop for Appa. Besides, maybe you can communicate with Avatar Kyoshi!” 

Azula glanced over to where the hallucination of Avatar Kyoshi appeared, as if on queue. Azula was tempted to say ‘I can talk to her right now’, but the most Kyoshi could talk about was memories. Not advice.

“I suppose..” Azula said, rolling her eyes.

***

“Sangyal!” Azula yelled, crossing her arms. 

“Come on Azula!” She said. She was down to her underwear, heading out to find a giant koi fish.

“I am not joining into your stupid little games!” Azula shouted.

Katara and Sokka simply watched from Appa.

“It’ll be fun!” She then began chattering about how to do it, before a large fin popped out of the water. Sangyal saw it, and seemed to decide Giant Koi Fish riding could wait, and she ran back to shore. 

Azula glared at her before stepping away to recompose herself. Sangyal was going to be the death of her…

And she was suddenly attacked from behind and she was knocked out before she could retaliate.

***

“Where are the men who ambushed us?!”

“There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?”

“Wait a second, there is no way a bunch of girls took us down!”

“A bunch of girls huh? The Unagi is going to eat well tonight...”

“No! don’t hurt him! He didn’t mean it! My brother is just an idiot sometimes!”

“How do we know you aren’t spies, you may have her dressed in orange and yellow but I know fire nation when I see it. How do we know you four aren’t here to try and force us onto your side?! Kyoshi has stayed neutral during the war! That will not change!”

Azula opened her eyes to see a group of women dressed like Avatar Kyoshi, along with a few people dressed in blue near them.

She tried to speak, only to find herself gagged. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she could not firebend with them without hurting herself. 

“Wait! Azula’s the avatar!” Sangyal said, having noticed Azula had woken up.

The leader of the girls turned her head to look at Azula, an unimpressed expression.

“Nice try, the avatar is an air nomad who’s been missing for 100 years.”

“But what if he died?! It’s been so long he’d probably be dead!” Katara said.

“Avatar Kyoshi lived 230 years, he could easily live that long.” The leader of the girls looked back at them. “Throw them to the Unagi.”

Azula kicked her feet up, and blasted fire from one, and air from the other, propelling her up, so she landed on the top of the pole. 

She stared down at the crowd below her, the warriors and the villagers, looking at her in awe. 

“She’s.. By Kyoshi, she is the avatar!” One of the girls said. 

Everyone was in shock, and Azula just stared down at them. If she weren’t still gagged and her hands weren’t still tied, she would have said something snarky and put her hands on her hips. But she had to settle for giving them a look.

***

Zuko was about five seconds from burning Zhao’s face off. It was like he was stalling. First asking about how Iroh’s time with Zuko had been, then talking about the war, then mocking him for not finding the avatar, then… Then he brought up Azula.

Of course he wasn’t using her real name. Only Zuko knew her by that name. He couldn’t be mad for that, right?

But it still felt like every time that name was said, every time Azula was called a boy, he, son, it was as if they were defiling her memory. He wanted so badly to correct them. But he just had to sit there and pretend his possibly dead sister was something she never was. Something everyone forced onto her.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to his ceremony this year, though I imagine you couldn’t either.” Zhao said smugly. 

The ceremony thrown in her honor just to save face, because Zuko knew his father was too focused on raising Kiyi into Azula’s replacement. Kiyi was born within a year of Azula’s disappearance. Mother never cared much for Azula. It was like she was relieved when a trader was arrested with Azula’s crown, like it meant she was never coming back.

He remembered half a year before Azula disappeared, Azula came crying to him. It was one of the few times they were on good terms. 

“Mother called me a monster.” She cried into his shoulder. “I know she’s right but I don’t want to be…” 

“You’re not a monster La-La…” He called her La-La whenever he didn’t know if they were alone. Then he could say it was an affectionate nickname. 

He always wondered if she ran away because of mother.

“I celebrate that day when it comes.” Zuko said.

“He must be dead by now, you know that right?” Zhao asked, like he was stupid. 

“I’ve come to peace with it.” 

Iroh looked at Zuko knowingly. 

“We have to get going now.” Zuko said bluntly, before standing up.

Only for a soldier to come running into the tent.

“Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as instructed. They confirmed that Zuko found the Avatar. And not only that. We’ve just gotten word that she’s been sighted on Kyoshi Island.” 

***

They tried to throw her a feast. Azula wasn’t having any of that.

“We didn’t come to lounge about. We came because our air bison is tired.” Azula said as the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors followed her. 

Sangyal, Katara, and Sokka had taken the perks of being friends with the avatar and were eating. Well. Sangyal and Katara were eating. Sokka was sulking. 

“But Azula, at least let us help. It’s been so long since the avatar has arrived on our island. The people were losing hope.” 

“Are there any waterbenders on this island?!”

“Well, no, I mean, we have earth benders here, a few of my warriors are, but, no waterbenders…” 

“Then I can’t learn water bending here. Listen, Suki is it? I need to go to the northern water tribe, when I’m done there, maybe I’ll come back, but for now, we need to stick to our plan-”

She turned to look at Suki, only to see Avatar Kyoshi behind her. Tall, slightly intimidating.

“You need to at least stay the night. You may learn lessons I left behind, and it will make you stronger.” Kyoshi said.

“I don’t nee-” Azula stopped, realizing Suki was still there.

“What?” Suki asked.

“I-I… It’s nothing Suki.” She cringed slightly before she spoke. “Listen, you’re a group of female warriors, right? If you can beat some of the sexism out of Sokka, maybe I’ll consider staying longer.”

Suki gained a slight smirk.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Then Suki left her alone. And Azula could return to Appa II, who had been a little ways outside of town, sleeping in a sunny area. Their things were still safely tied down, and it seemed Appa II had been relatively untouched. Which meant she didn’t fight back. 

Well, as long as it kept her safe…

Azula climbed up to the saddle and found her bag, and checked on the egg inside. It had stopped humming. It seemed as if only Azula heard the humming, as none of her companions asked about it.

She unwrapped the egg and took it in her hands. She stared down sadly, until a hand was placed on hers. She didn’t look up, but she knew it was another hallucination wearing a past life’s face.

He didn’t speak. Azula guessed by his sleeve that it was Avatar Roku. She had seen his statue, along with all the others before Aang. Aang, Hama and Haru never got statues.

“It was probably dead when I found it…” Azula muttered. She couldn’t bear to look up at Roku. She closed her eyes, angered by the thought that she thought she could save it. She remembered her previous experiences with animals. The air bison took care of themselves, so she never exactly cared for Appa II, Appa II was just a friend. 

Then there were the turtle ducks. The turtle ducks she took her frustration out on.

Why would she think any animal would survive her care. 

Why would she think any egg could survive 60 or so years on a destroyed ship in the south pole. 

Something cracked.

Azula’s eyes opened quickly, and she caught a glimpse of Roku before she looked down at her egg. It had cracked. 

“Angi..” Azula muttered as she watched it hatch. 

A little blue head popped out. Azula couldn’t help looking up towards Roku with a childish smile, before she inspected the tiny thing as it tried to wiggle its way out of the egg. Roku lead her hand to place the egg onto the saddle, and the creature wiggled out of the egg.

Azula looked down at the thing, just confused.

It was slightly smaller than the egg, which was to be expected. But…

Its body was long, scaled but also slightly furry. Four legs, and, two wings.

Impossible… Uncle Iroh killed the last ones…

But, 

This egg had been taken before Iroh even began battle, if he was even born at the time.

This baby dragon was the last of its kind…

Azula looked the baby dragon over.

She didn’t know how, but she noticed a few defining features. It had features of a boy and a girl. It… They were different in a way, not the same, but similar to Azula. She couldn’t help smiling slightly, picking the little thing up. 

“Your name is Zuzu.” Azula muttered to the little creature. 

The dragon made an almost purring sound. They seemed to like that name. Or like Azula. Maybe both. Azula looked up, and Roku was still there, giving a soft smile. She didn’t care that it wasn’t actually Avatar Roku. That smile meant the world to her.

***

Seeing Sangyal and Sokka in the Kyoshi Warrior armor was funny.

Sokka got his butt handed to him by the warriors, and somehow that convinced him to want to learn. Sangyal saw him learning, and instantly wanted to join in. 

Sangyal and Sokka were beaten just as often as each other, but Sangyal would always hop back up with a big smile and excitedly ask how she did.

Sokka was frustrated, but it seemed as if each take down took some of his sexism with it. 

Katara finally got bored, and decided to look for Azula. Azula hadn’t returned with Suki, but Suki told her not to worry. Suki seemed trustworthy. 

She found Azula on top of Appa II, chattering to someone she couldn’t see.

“And Fang got how big?” Azula asked.

Azula looked down to something in her lap, then said something quietly.

“Azula?!” Katara called, and Azula started and looked at her.

“I thought you were busy with the feast.” Azula said.

“It’s been over for hours, what have you been doing over here?” 

“Nothing you need to know about!” Azula shot back. She glanced to her side like someone had been there. She then stands up, muttering, then hopes down. 

“Has Suki beat the sexism out of Sokka yet?” Azula asked.

“She’s working on it. I’m surprised the three of us hadn’t already.” Katara giggled.

“Sangyal couldn’t hurt someone if she tried. I swear Yongsto sent her to be my moral support.” Azula rolled her eyes.

Katara opened her mouth to speak, before a chirp brought attention to Zuzu, who was sticking their head off of Appa II’s saddle. They were alert now. 

“What is that?!” Azula asked, staring at the tiny dragon.

“Uhh, I dunno, I found it.” Azula lied. She couldn’t help it, she didn’t want to confess she had found a dragon egg and hid it from them. “I thought we could keep it.”

“I don’t know, we already have Appa, and- You already named it didn’t you.” 

Azula didn’t know how Katara figured that out, maybe it was the look on her face.

“Their name is Zuzu…” 

“Please tell me that’s not a nickname someone calls you…” 

“Of course not!” Azula couldn’t help smirking. “It’s a nickname I’ve given someone else. Keep asking questions and I’ll come up with one for you.”

“Azula-”

“Tar.”

“Azula!”

Azula laughed at her reddening face.

“Ugh, do you want to see Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors beating Sokka and Sangyal up or not?”

“Why didn’t you open with that?!”

***

Zuko stood fuming in his room. Zhao was going to beat him to Kyoshi Island, probably burn the island to the ground, and the avatar would be his.  
He glanced over at the picture of Azula on his wall, and sighed, walking up to it.

“If you were here Azula,” He muttered, setting a hand beside it. “We would already have the girl…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I give Azula an intersex dragon as a spirit guide? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> Also I wanted her to have a tender moment with the hallucination of her great grandfather. Sue me.


End file.
